


Go for the Gold

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuri's heat starts too close to a competition, and he needs help to get it over with. Otabek is happy to help. If he actually gets a mate out of it, that's just a bonus.





	Go for the Gold

Yuri was late.

Otabek was trying not to worry too much, but, well, this was Yuri. Being late could mean anything from being distracted by a cat to getting into horrible trouble. Of course, Yuri himself would have disagreed, but to do that he would have had to be present, and at the moment there was no sign of him.

Otabek sighed, tugging his hood a bit deeper over his head as he sat back in the small coffee shop. He hardly had as many adoring fans tracking his every step as Yuri did, but it was only a few days until the competition. They had agreed to get there early to spend some time together, but there might still be people around who could recognize him. If he got surrounded, Yuri would probably not even try to approach him.

Yuri was now half an hour late. This was… not good. Otabek knew Yuri was in the city, Yuri had been complaining about the horrible curtains in his hotel room the day before, but there was still no sign of him.

Otabek had just made up his mind to call when his phone rang out with a familiar tune. Apparently Yuri had beat him to it. Suppressing a sigh of relief, he brought the phone to his ear. “Yura?”

“Beka.” Yuri sounded… not good. Awful, in fact. What was going on? “Help.”

“What do you mean?” Otabek stood up, heading out. Whatever this was about, clearly Yuri needed him. “Where are you, Yura? What’s going on?”

“Hotel. My room.” Okay. That was better than many of the alternate scenarios Otabek’s mind had already come up with, but it didn’t actually offer any proper explanation. “Need you.”

“I’m on my way.” Otabek frowned, resisting the urge to break into a run. The hotel Yuri was staying at wasn’t far, he would be there soon enough. “What do you need me for?”

“I —” Yuri's words were cut off by a moan that went directly into Otabek’s groin. He suppressed a shiver as he realized it was, in fact, coming from Yuri. “…My heat started.”

“Fuck.” Otabek sucked in a breath through his teeth. “This close to the competition?”

“Believe me, I — I know.” Yuri’s voice was breathy, and it was doing terrible things to Otabek’s imagination. “I won’t be able to skate. Not without you.”

Otabek swallowed. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he didn’t want to assume. “What do you mean?”

“You’re an alpha, right?” Yuri groaned, and, fuck. It was taking all of Otabek’s self-control not to run. “If you help me, it’ll go over sooner, right?”

“You want me to share your heat?” There wasn’t anyone around right now, yet he still lowered his voice. “Are you sure?”

“Who else?” That made Otabek’s heart skip a couple of beats. “Just come here. Please. I need you.”

“I’m almost there.” He quickly thought back to the texts they had exchanged earlier. He was pretty sure Yuri had told him the room number. Though he probably should make one last stop before that. “Just… hold on, all right? I’ll take good care of you, Yura. Promise.”

Yuri’s only answer was a needy whine. Otabek really wished he wouldn’t run into a fan right now. It was bad enough he was stepping into a corner stop for condoms, he was pretty sure his arousal was reeking off him by now.

He found Yuri’s room without too much trouble, the Do Not Disturb sign obvious from a distance. Otabek hesitated only a little before knocking. He heard shuffling sounds from within the room, then a moment of silence. The door opened slowly, the smell of heat and need and Yuri making him feel almost dizzy the moment there was even the slightest opening.

“Beka.” Yuri sounded rough, his voice hoarse with a hint of relief. “You came.”

“Of course.” It took some work to summon up any actual words. The smell alone was enough to drive him wild, and the sight of Yuri wasn’t helping the matters. Yuri’s face was shining with sweat, his fine hair a complete mess, and he didn’t seem to be wearing anything besides an oversized T-shirt that only barely protected his modesty. “You needed me.”

“Good.” He was dragged inside with surprising strength, the door slammed shut behind him. Not that Otabek was complaining, not at all, he did not want anyone else to see Yuri like this. Even if he’d had any complaints to make, though, they would have been swallowed by Yuri’s mouth the next moment, his lips dry and heated against Otabek’s own.

“Yura,” he murmured into the kiss, feeling more than a little overwhelmed. “Fuck, I want you.”

“I know.” Trust Yuri to find the energy to sound smug even in this situation. “Clothes off, now. I need your big hot knot in me right away.”

Otabek was never very good at resisting Yuri’s requests, and he certainly wasn’t going to start now. He reluctantly stepped back, trying to get rid of his clothes as quickly as he could. He only paused to draw the packet of condoms out of his pocket, handing them over to Yura before getting rid of his jeans.

“Smart. I like smart.” Yuri sighed. “Don’t feel smart right now.”

“Yeah, heat will do that to you. Ah. I’ve heard.” Though Otabek had to admit his own head was not feeling very sharp either. All he could think of was Yuri, Yuri and the lovely smell filling the room and oh god Yuri was now taking off his shirt and Otabek’s brain was going to shut off.

Yuri was always beautiful, no matter the circumstances, though he had always thought nothing could be more beautiful than Yuri skating. He was forced to rethink this assessment now as he let his eyes run up and down Yuri’s naked form. The pale skin was flushed with the heat, slim muscles and smooth lines on full display. Otabek’s mouth watered as he saw Yuri’s cock, hard and angry red and just as beautiful as Yuri himself.

“Are you going to just stand there gawking, or are you going to do something about it?”

Otabek looked up again, finding Yuri giving him a frustrated glare. Despite himself, he managed a small smirk. “I can’t help it if you’re nice to look at.”

“Idiot.” Yuri’s actions were rather contradicting his words, though, as he grabbed Otabek’s arms and pulled him in for a kiss.

There were more kisses and fumbling gropes as they made their way towards the bed. They fell on it in a mess of tangled limbs, and Otabek absently noted the sheets were already a mess and smelled of Yuri. The idea of Yuri writhing about in bed while waiting for his arrival would have turned him on even more, if he hadn’t already been painfully aroused.

“Yura.” He somehow managed to draw back from the kiss for a moment, trying to retain some semblance of self-control. “Please tell me… you really want this.”

“Stupid.” Yuri pressed little kisses along Otabek’s jawline. “Get your dick in me, Altin…”

“Soon.” As needy as he was, he did not want to risk hurting Yuri. Not ever, and certainly not like this. He returned Yuri’s kisses with some of his own, running his hands down Yuri’s body. Slipping a hand between Yuri’s legs, he found the skin there slick and hot. Yuri moaned into the kiss as Otabek explored further, finding Yuri very ready indeed. Still, surely there was no harm in taking a moment to explore the heated flesh with his fingers.

Apparently Yuri did not entirely agree with him, as his moans grew increasingly demanding until finally he gave Otabek a small shove. “In me,” Yuri growled, and Otbaek wasn’t sure he could have even imagined anything more arousing. “Now.”

Far it be from Otabek to disobey a direct order like that. He drew away just enough to find the packet of condoms Yuri had apparently thrown on the bed, getting one out and rolled onto his cock. When he looked back he found Yuri on all fours, back arched to present himself to Otabek.

“Fuck, Yura.” He couldn’t hold back any longer, rushing over to mount Yuri properly. His cock slid easily into Yuri’s wet heat. Yuri cried out, his voice sharp and needy. Well, Otabek was very happy to meet that need.

Otabek would have been lying if he’d claimed he had never imagined this before. Even so, his fantasies couldn’t hold a candle to the reality of being inside Yuri, filling Yuri like they were built for each other. Yuri was wonderfully expressive, his strong body moving to meet every one of Otabek’s thrusts as he moaned and groaned with each movement, echoing the sound of their bodies coming together again and again. The smell of sweat and slick filled the air until Otabek was sure he couldn’t breathe, all of him filled with Yuri.

Otabek had to make a conscious effort not to grip Yuri’s hips too hard even as he kept thrusting harder and harder. Yuri rewarded his efforts with more of the lovely sounds and movements, growing more frantic alongside Otabek.

Feeling his control slipping, Otabek leaned one hand on the bed, reaching his other arm around Yuri. Sitting back on his heels, he pulled Yuri into him, as close as they could get. He started coming, now, the blood from his shaft rushing into his knot instead. Yuri gave a breathless moan as they got locked together, as close as two people could ever be.

Otabek could feel his cock pulsing slowly inside Yuri, heard Yuri whining and moaning as he ground down against Otabek’s lap. He ran his hand down Yuri’s chest until he found his cock, lovely and slender and hot in his hand. Clearly Yuri was as ready as he had been, as it took barely a touch for him to come as well, clenching hard around Otabek’s knot.

Otabek held Yuri to his chest, slowly moving them both to lie on their sides. Yuri was making small whining sounds, and it took Otabek a moment to realize they were sobs.

“Yura?” Otabek murmured, somehow managing to get his hand into Yura’s hair. It was sweaty and tangled, and running his fingers through it would have been difficult even if his hand hadn’t been trembling slightly, but at least he could pet it softly. “Are you… are you all right?”

Yuri didn’t answer for a moment, though he did give a small nod, which at least eased the worst of Otabek’s fears. Finally he spoke, voice quiet and shaky and entirely unlike Yuri. “Needed that,” Yuri murmured, pressing his back against Otabek’s chest. “Needed it so bad… fuck, Beka, needed you…”

“You’ve got me.” He continued patting Yuri’s hair. “And I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Yura… always.” It was a weighty promise to make, especially in such an emotional state, but he knew he would have made the same promise no matter what. He was going to stand by Yuri as long as he was welcome, even if that was only like this.

Yuri didn’t call him stupid or sappy, which he supposed was the best he could hope for.

*

Otabek woke up to the sight of Yuri’s face approximately two inches from his.

He managed not to get startled by sheer virtue of still being half asleep. Apparently opening his eyes was what Yuri had been waiting for, as he sat up after stealing a quick kiss. “About time you woke up, lazyhead.”

“Yura.” Otabek yawned, stretching himself. “You’re chipper.”

“Well, duh.” Yuri rolled his eyes. He was dressed, Otabek realized, and looked like he had come out of a shower not too long earlier. “I’m finally back to normal. I’m not going to waste my time lying around, unlike some people.”

“Not fair. I’ve been working hard for the last… how long, exactly?” Otabek blinked, realizing he wasn’t entirely sure how long it had been since he arrived.

“A couple of days, more or less. Meaning we’ve got a day or so to rest before we need to be ready to skate.” Yuri stretched himself, somehow looking even more limber than usual. “Which is good, really. I’m still feeling a bit sore, to be honest.”

“Sorry.” What else was he supposed to say? “I tried not to be too rough, you should have said —”

“Stop that, stupid.” Yuri reached over to touch Otabek’s lips with a fingertip. “You gave me exactly what I needed. I’m pretty sure it’s impossible to get through two days of very nice sex without ending up a bit sore by the end.”

Despite himself, Otabek grinned. “So it was nice, then?”

“Yes. Now, go get a shower, you reek.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Otabek stood from the bed, stretching himself. He could feel Yuri’s eyes on himself. “After that, we could go out to eat? I’m starving.” Which made sense, given that they had not really eaten during the whole thing. He had some vague memories of drinking water, but that was about it.

“My hero.” Yuri grinned at him. “While you get clean, I should probably let Victor know i haven’t actually dropped off the face of the Earth before he actually blows up my phone.”

“Probably for the best.” Otabek paused. “…Should I be worried that he’s going to kill me for this? I mean, if so, still totally worth it, but I’m a bit too young and pretty for death.”

“Like I’d let him lay a fucking finger on you.” Yuri snorted, then paused. “Hey. It’s fine if I tell him you’re my mate now, right?”

Otabek swallowed, feeling something warm filling up his chest. “Are you sure? I mean, I was happy to help. Not that I wouldn’t want to be your mate, of course, but we really don’t need to —”

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” Yuri was smirking, though, so clearly he didn’t mean it too badly. “I was going to get you to fuck me regardless before the competition ended, having you help me get rid of the heat was just a bonus. Or did you think I’d let just anyone knot me?”

“Ah.” Otabek flushed. “That’s not what I meant! Just, it wouldn’t have been too strange if you’d just asked me for help since you trust me, I know how seriously you take skating —”

“I do.” Yuri cut him off with a kiss. “And I take you seriously, too. Now, seriously, go get clean so we can get out of here.” He scrunched up his nose, looking utterly adorable. “I’m going to be staying in your room, just so you know. There’s no way this smell’s leaving any time soon, I don’t care how good the cleaners are here.”

“I’m not going to complain.” Otabek chuckled, heading into the bathroom. “And to answer your question… I would be delighted to be called your mate.”

If this was any sort of omen for the competition to come, he was looking forward to his inevitable gold.


End file.
